


Translation for 萌芽 (Sprout)

by beautywind, Kairu_KitsuneO



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Translation, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: A translation fic for萌芽bybeautywind因為不想接受電影燒烤結局所生的段子，講述死裡逃生的卡爾頓與暴亂如何相處。Due to not wanting to accept the barbecue ending in the movie, hence this is a tale of Carlton survived; and getting along with Riot.





	Translation for 萌芽 (Sprout)

 

 

**Pain.**

 

 

It is the only thought Carlton has before he falls into the water and loses consciousness.

 

He can’t move his body-maybe it’s broken beyond repair? Cold water fills his lungs, but it doesn’t alleviate the pain he suffers. He has heard about the wondrous thing which happens to the dying, how they are able to see flashes of their life before death. But why can't he...see anything.

 

He feels his body sinking.

 

And then everything is at peace. His vision melts into darkness.

 

Until another consciousness takes over his broken body.

 

Riot is completely powerless at first. The flame has heavily injured Drake and nearly burnt him into crisp. He could have let it go just like his fainting host, disappearing into the ashes. It is simple, giving up is always an easy option. However, he can’t swallow down his anger towards the traitor. Therefore, Riot tries his best to expel the water from his host’s body; repairs the broken limbs caused by the explosion and the impact from hitting the water. He drags their body and swims ashore.

 

Fortunately, there are a few homeless people on the shore who are attracted by the explosion _. Good, today is not as bad as it seems_. Riot thinks.

 

They usually only go for the head and the internal organs. Human limbs are not their first choice of food, but in the case of emergency, Riot doesn’t want to waste them. So he devours the four of those bystanders from head to toes. His mind is clearer and gets better control of their body.

 

When Riot finishes, he realizes that he could have disposed of Drake, a useless and harmful body, and find a healthier host. So why didn’t he?

 

... It must be because he can’t think properly when hurt, so he just eats any prey in sight. Riot convinces himself of this. Besides, the homeless can't support his ambition. This body with such huge assets is different. During his six months of boarding in the old lady’s body, he learned a lot about the way this race survived and socially operated. Physical advantage doesn’t make one superior. Only wealth and power can grant the will to do whatever they want. There are not many people who can achieve half of the resources that Drake possesses in a lifetime.

 

He isn’t that stupid enough to let such a good, useful host to die like this.

 

Riot quickly looks through Drake’s memory. He has a lot of real estate registered either under his name or the company's, He discovers a property under the name of an independent company unrelated to the Life Foundation. In fact, it is a building that stores various kinds of experimental and medical equipment. Yes, he loves working with smart people. After Riot praises his clever host, he immediately departs for that place before night falls.

 

Carlton thought he would never wake up again.

 

He hears the uniform beeping sound of a machine, and then he slowly opens his left eyelid. A sudden, sharp pain sweeps over his senses. He can’t help but inhale sharply, burning his weakened insides. Tears slowly forms at the corner of his eyes. He finds his other half of his vision is dark. Is he half-blind now? Carlton wants to reach up and touch his face. But his arms hurt like they aren’t his own arms anymore. The gauze around his exposed skin shifts with the movement and causes an unbearable discomfort. Finally, he gives up and puts down his hand. He surveys the room and notices the equipment by his bed. Well, his own vital signs are at normal level. Should he say he is lucky or unfortunate?

 

 **"You are alive because of me, how is that unfortunate?"** A dissatisfied voice rings inside his brain. Carlton startles and can’t believe his ears. He thinks that was an auditory hallucination caused by pain. When Riot impatiently reassures him that this is reality, Carlton pauses for a long while before he finally accepts it with an “Oh”.

 

Lack of emotions.

 

Riot can't help but thinks that whether if he has failed to fix the brain trauma or not. He has tried his best to restore all of Drake’s vital organs in these past few days. He affirms that Drake's brain is functioning properly. Not a single nerve is missing. So why does he think it is unfortunate to survive? Or has he miscalculated the worth of this host?

 

Before Riot blows up, he heard Drake softly thanks him. Technically they are “talking” telepathically because he can’t speak. His throat is completely scorched and his mouth is plugged with a breathing tube. But none of these can stop a symbiote who can read his host’s mind at will.

 

This stuns Riot a bit, before he responds with a rough voice, **"That is much better."**

 

Drake can’t stay awake for a long time. Although Riot repaired most of his important organs, the extensive area of burns still lay a heavy stress on the fragile body. Every day, the nurses have to treat his injuries several times. A lot of blood and pus are still seeping from his wounds. The process is so extremely painful that sometimes Drake faints.

 

Unable to ingest well has put Riot in a weak state. So, he can only speed Drake's recovery a little each day. But he can't just eat any security guard or the medical staff. After all, these people are the professionals sent by Drake’s father. If one gone missing will surely expose their existence. Riot becomes very cautious and dares not to take any risks after the rocket plan failed.

 

But Carlton knows it can’t to go on like this.

 

One day he stays awake for the longest after medication. Riot proudly preens for fixing his throat so they can finally removes that ugly nasogastric tube. Carlton quietly waits for his symbiote to finish before he says, "I think we should separate now."

 

Carlton, who hasn’t spoken for a long time, pauses for a while to rest before continues, "I know that you have been wasting a lot of energy to repair me. I am truly grateful. But eventually you will be dragged down by me. Now that I can speak, I can give orders to these people so you can leave when they come to tend my wounds. Just go out hunting with a healthy body!"

 

Drake’s proposal... it's not like Riot has never thought about it before. He had so many opportunities: when climbing ashore, when arriving at the building, when calling Drake’s father for help with a one-time mobile phone, and during those countless moment when he suffers the pain with his host.

 

But he has never left his host, not even once. He endured it all.

 

Riot never expected such a proposal to come from Drake.

 

Drake should be the one who begs him not to go. Without him, Drake will most likely become disabled, not to mention how helpless he would be to take care of himself.

 

Riot is furious as if his kindness has been trampled on. His silver-gray head emerges from the back of Drake's bandaged neck and looks down at his host. **"Aren’t you afraid of me abandoning you, and never returning?"**

 

Even he has not decided whether or not to do such a thing.

 

His host stares at him with his undamaged left eye as he replies slowly, "I would be lying if I say that I’m not worry about being bedridden and useless for the rest of my life. But you know that I’m talking about the most efficient way, for both of us."

 

 _Us_. He really likes to use this word. If this were an idiot he possesses, Riot wouldn’t feel any guilt, just like the shells he abandoned in the past -nothing but a means of transport. But Riot can read Drake’s thoughts; they both know that this plan benefits Riot the most in the end. It is a gamble for the human, who could either win it all or lose everything.

 

 **"Should I call you brave, or just plain stupid?"** Riot asks and tilts his host’s chin with his tentacles. It is obvious that even the slightest, gentlest touch can agonize him so much, but he does it deliberately.

 

"You must survive, it's that simple."

 

At this very moment, a strong and pure emotion flows from the human into the symbiote’s mind. This unfamiliar feeling makes Riot flinch back like an electric shock. Carlton could have bargained or asked for more, but why didn’t he?

 

Riot has heard a lot of requests from his previous hosts: some of them don’t want to die, many beg that he goes away, a few dare not to face him. However, there is no one else but Drake whose only hope is for Riot to go on and live.

 

It is alright to live without him.

 

Before Riot can respond to his host’s annoying idea, the ward door opens.

 

The female nurse in a mask comes in with a new IV drip. She glances at the man on the bed who has his whole face and body wrapped with bandages. The woman can’t help but have sympathy for this person who used to be a beautiful man before. After exchanging of the IV drip, she notices that Carlton seems to say something but his voice is too soft for her to hear. So she bends down kindly near his lips to listen to her patient's request.

 

Out of the blue, Carlton takes hold of her hand and a mercury-like liquid immediately wraps around the nurse's limb. She wants to scream but is horrified to find that she can’t speak. Pain makes her eyes roll back in her head and her legs tremble in fear. Finally she supports herself against the bed rails. Her beautiful blue eyes flash a trace of silvery corruption.

 

Carlton angles his head to beam at Riot under the beautiful nurse's skin, and faintly curves his lips: "Don’t worry, I will be fine."

 

_I will be fine._

 

Riot mimics and plays nurse as he helps Drake to put on the oxygen mask. “She” gently bends over to the man's ear and whispers, "Stay here. Don't move."

 

Carlton, who doesn’t know when the symbiote learnt how to make jokes, wants to laugh. However, the pain intensifies without Riot’s help to support his body. He can only let out a small moan. After watching the nurse leaves, Carlton finally breaks his tough façade and sinks into the bed. The unbearable burning pain keeps him awake all night. He lied. Hot tears can be held in no longer and slowly slip from his eyes.

 

_He’s not fine at all._

 

 

When Riot detaches from the nurse’s body, he conveniently wipes away her memory between meeting Carlton and touching a hobo at the corner of the street. The shocked woman has no recollection of reaching this area, while the man carrying Riot has disappear into the dark alley.

 

At first, this plan is brilliant. Riot must admit that Drake is the best host he has ever seen. Ever since separating from his sick body, he enjoys the freedom to move around. He catches and eats the fish by the river. Learning from his past experience, he knows that he can't kill people randomly. He must make sure that there is no witnesses and no bones left to be found if he wants to eat.

 

He is recovering swiftly, and even faster than the week spent in the hospital ward. His endless strength returns to him. He had missed the feeling of having a healthy body. When Riot is full, he passes by a TV store. The TV on the wall is currently broadcasting relevant news about the Life Foundation, rumours of inhuman experiments, and questions of the CEO’s whereabouts after the rocket accident. Many people thinks he is dead. But Life Foundation can’t escape investigation and a huge lawsuit even if their CEO has gone missing.

 

These are the problems that they need to face together after he treats Drake... but if he choose to walk away right now, it will cease to be any of his business.

 

Riot falls into deep thought when a drunkard passes by and shouts loudly, "That kind of scum is better off dead!"

 

... scum?

 

When Riot comes to his senses, he has already dragged the drunkard into the dark alley and engulfed his torso. He remembers that he has once asked Drake that why didn’t’ he learn from the villains in films and eliminate half of humanity to effectively resolve overpopulation.

 

How did Drake answer? Oh, yes, he questioned him back, "So why did you choose to board my rocket instead of destroying your race?"

 

Riot was speechless at that time, which granted a gentle smile from his host, "Isn't that it? You want your race to live on as long as possible. Just like me ... just like me."

 

It doesn't matter if you don't get any gratitude? It's okay that no one remembers your kindness? Riot gets madder and madder as he thinks, and he swallows down the other half of the drunkard's corpse. When he is getting stronger, his mind is filled with Carlton trying to toughen up and tells him that he will be fine. When these ungrateful humans are blaming his host, he sees Carlton in the ward, enduring so much pain, all alone.

 

No, it doesn’t matter even if nobody acknowledge your good will. When Riot walks back, he punches the TV on the wall and mutters quietly: **"As long as I know."**

 

_I know because we are so similar._

 

Those past hosts have always used “It” to call him, as if he is an unwelcoming monster, a filthy alien. Only Carlton always uses “He” to address him.

 

He likes the way Carlton calls his name with that gentle voice; he likes the way Carlton's eyes sparkles when he talks about dreams; he likes the powerful mind under the slender body. It is an experience that he never felt from other people, so he wants to go back. He has to return.

 

To fix Carlton and tell him not to think that he can get rid of him and their dreams so easily.

 

Yes, Theirs.

 

For the first time, Riot thinks that word sounded tempting as he hastens his footsteps back to Drake.

 

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to start with all kinds of RiotDrake love-making, but I personally wanted to write the burn treatment first.  
> In fact, I also wanted to write about an accidental episode, but I can't find the right point to insert, so hopefully I have a chance to describe it in a sequel.  
> After all, this is just a sprout, it is best to stop at the budding (irresponsible speech). Riot only calls his other by his last name at the beginning, until he finally starts to call “Carlton”, it is counted as a progress, right? (Thumb up)
> 
> By Author beautywind  
> ++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and Comment are appreciated!  
> Please kudos the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382780) too ❤❤ The author is amazing !
> 
> Edit: Thank you Fei from [Symbrock Squad Discord](https://discord.gg/nkMfUDg) for proofread my translated work! 💕💕
> 
> By Translator Kairu_KitsuneO


End file.
